


First Time for Everything.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: Spencer was more than satisfied with your relationship and with how you expressed intimacy, you hadn’t been having sex for a long time together and so everything was still new, a world of firsts out there to explore. You wanted to explore them all with Spencer but first you wanted to show him just how good someone’s mouth could feel.





	First Time for Everything.

Spencer was extremely satisfied with the relationship he had with you, it was more than he would ever had asked for himself and he could say completely with no hesitation that he was in love with you. Granted, it had only been six months and he hadn’t had the courage yet to say those three words to you he still felt it tight in his chest whether he caught your eyes or smelt a hint of your perfume. Things had not been this good in a long time and he was still in that blissful honeymoon period where everything was still sweet and exciting, if you were to ask him though he’d probably say that it was always going to feel like this, he wasn’t hyping anything up to be better than it was everything was just genuinely amazing.

However even perfect things had their doubts and Spencer sometimes wondered if the relationship was as good for you as it was for him, he was always doing his best to be the perfect gentleman and provide you with both intellectual and physical stimulus but he wasn’t quite certain he was providing on the latter. At the beginning he hadn’t been all that comfortable with physical affection but eventually he found himself starting to crave it from you and that kickstarted his need to hug and kiss you whenever you were away from him for longer than ten minutes.

When it came to being physical in the bedroom however that was still rather new to him, before you he’d had the smallest amount of experience when it came to sex and so he was like a blank slate in terms of his expectations. It actually gave you some relieve because it meant he wouldn’t have anything to compare you to, not that you actually thought that he would but still, having sex with anyone for the first time was scary and you wanted to do a good job. It was actually on your six month anniversary that Spencer brought up wanting to be intimate with you like that, he was still extremely careful about asking if he could kiss you so to suggest you have sex was completely unexpected.

Both of your worries disapeared in the moment, it had been sweet and slow and the equivalent of a movie moment first time. The feeling of having Spencer on top of you with his face buried against your neck, making the sweetest moans you’d ever heard - there was nothing that could top the amount of love you felt in that moment. It didn’t last particularly long and you didn’t come harder than you ever had done before but merely having the pleasure to connect with Spencer like that was all you needed.

While Spencer was pretty much clueless when it came to what to do in the moment, he wasn’t an idiot and he knew other things people could do together that weren’t just penetration. He was curious about life in general but the other aspects of sex were slowly beginning to consume his mind, especially now that he knew what you looked like under your clothes and when you wore little or tighter clothing his mind would just wander. His whole life he’d wanted emotional and intellectual intimacy from another person and he’d gotten that with you but wanting someone in a sexual manner was new and positively terrifying.

He wasn’t alone in thinking about what else there was to do together, no matter how unsexy Spencer felt or thought he was you thought he was gorgeous and sexier than he gave himself credit for. Maybe he wasn’t sexy in the conventional way but sexy by it’s definition didn’t have to mean only one kind of person.

Because Spencer didn’t have much experience you had decided to let him make the calls on when he wanted to try something new, he however thought you were going to take the lead so it meant that you both just didn’t talk about it. It was only after one morning you watched Spencer get dressed for work that you made the decision to take charge, if you didn’t then no one would.

Usually you weren’t awake when Spencer got called in for a case but on this day you had woken up after he tripped over something left on the floor, the racket brought you out of your sleep and your eyes fluttered open while trying to adjust to the light from the lamp illuminating the room with a orange glow. He was in the process of getting dressed but currently he was just standing in his underwear, they were tight boxer briefs in a light blue colour and hugged him perfectly. If he had known you were awake then he would have felt more self conscious just standing there while trying to undo his tie you had managed to take off yesterday without actually undoing it fully but since he didn’t know he had no shame.

Being eye level with your boyfriend’s crotch first thing in the morning was not something you’d been prepared for but you weren’t complaining. The briefs hugged his thighs perfectly which you were pleased with, they were thicker than expected and a milky colour and found yourself wondering what it would be like to be in between them, to be able to kiss and worship them before moving up a little higher. His thighs weren’t the only thing being hugged and you almost felt dirty looking at Spencer like that, with sleepy eyes you took in bulge prominent in his briefs before he pulled up his trousers.

You quickly closed your eyes as Spencer walked towards the bed to press a kiss to your head once he was fully dressed, he hadn’t noticed you were still awake as he too was still tired. Once he had left the room you peeked your eyes open and waited until you heard the front door open and close before turning so you were laying on your back staring up at the ceiling. All you could think about now was how badly you wanted to get between his legs and taste him, feel the weight of his cock on your tongue. It was impossible to go back to sleep with thoughts like that so instead you reached over into your bedside drawer and fished around in the bottom drawer until you found your favourite vibrator.

Spencer was away on a case for five days, one of the shorter cases he’d worked but still longer than you liked to be without him. He’d called before he had to leave the state and you stayed in contact throughout but you found yourself craving his touch more than you usually would have which was saying a lot. At one point while on the phone you almost decided to suggest you try out phone sex but Spencer had told you he should head to bed as he had a long day ahead of him so you kept your mouth shut on the subject.

The second he told you he was on his way home you swore you could feel yourself already get wet at the prospects of what was to come, you’d been thinking about it all week and now it was only a few hours before you got to bring that fantasy to life. Usually on the days Spencer came home for a case you’d order takeaway and watch some of whatever show you had been binge watching together on Netflix which was currently Jessica Jones. You had still ordered takeaway but it was away in the kitchen and you’d already formulated exactly what you were going to do once Spencer got home.

You were stood in the kitchen playing on your phone when you heard the front door open, it wasn’t until you heard it close and then your name be called out that you put your phone down on the kitchen counter and walked out to meet him. Spencer was just pulling his scarf off as you walked out of the kitchen, his hair was a mess from attempting to sleep on the plane and his tie was loose from when he probably pulled at it coming up the stairs leading to the apartment. He looked gorgeous which wasn’t uncommon in the slightest but with particularly filthy thoughts plaguing your mind this only fuelled those thoughts.

Spencer’s face lit up when he saw you, after a long week of chasing a serial killer it was nice to come home to his favourite person. Without even having to think about it his arms opened and you hurried into them for a tight hug, you weren’t unfamiliar with his smell but you’d missed it so much. For the first few days you had your sheets and pillows to fulfil this need but after washing them it was like he’d never slept there in the first place and you didn’t like that in the slightest. Usually how things would go was he would ask you how you were doing but before he could you had leant up and encompassed his mouth in a kiss.

He was surprised by your sudden move but frankly he was just happy to be close to you again and he held you tighter to him. The kiss was slow and deep, your noses bumping accidentally as you pulled back for a few seconds for some air before kissing him once more. It was once you heard a small noise deep from Spencer’s throat that you pulled back, looking up at him with big doe eyes and he looked down at you with the same.

“What was that for?” He asked with as much of a chuckle he could muster, maybe it was the way you were pressed so tightly against him or the hunger apparent in your kiss or even a mixture of the both but Spencer’s mind was quickly shifting from the innocent sides of things. He wasn’t like the average man, sometimes he needed a little prompting to get into the sex mindset as it wasn’t where he went naturally but once he was there it was so much fun to play with him.

“Missed you, is that a crime?” You smiled and ran your hands slowly down his chest, letting your nails catch slightly against the material of his shirt as you did so. You could feel Spencer’s breath get taken away as you continued to move your hands lower and lower, until now all the times you’d done something sexual had at least had some sort of briefing beforehand for Spencer’s sake but there was something excited about how spontaneous this was; something Spencer didn’t experience a lot in his life.

“Not the last time I checked.” He watched your hands closely as they lingered around his stomach, dipping down to play with his belt for a few seconds before travelling back up his body. Once back at the top you started to slowly unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt, then going to fully pull his tie undone and dropping it to the floor beside you. Spencer was stunned, standing there letting you undress him while his mind raced to work out what on earth had prompted this. He wasn’t objecting because having you be in charge like this was oddly appealing he just wanted to know what was going on in your mind.

Once you had unbuttoned his shirt down about half way you retreated your hands and instead wrapped your arms around Spencer’s neck and brought him closer to you. You could see how his pupils had grew larger and his cheeks had flushed with pink, he was enjoying this just as much as you were and you hoped that meant he would be okay with what you were about to suggest next. If he wasn’t then you could find another way to have fun but you were hoping he was, you’d been thinking about it more than you’d like to have admit.

“I want to try something new.” You made sure to ease him in slowly, doubting that telling him straight away that you wanted to suck his cock would be your smartest move. Instead you studied how he reacted, his brows furrowed for a second as he tried to work out what on earth it could have been and once he realised he couldn’t tell he nodded his head, stomach full both of nerves and excitement. “I want to go down on you, is that something you’d want?”

Spencer wondered if there were people who’d say no to this, he could understand being insecure enough to not want to show your body to another person but right now even though that applied to him in some sense it didn’t even affect how incredibly hot he found it that you wanted to do it. No one had ever done that for him and while he had wondered a few times what it was like he was never going to ask for it from you in case that wasn’t something you wanted to do. Yet here you were asking him for it and it had been more than twenty seconds since you’d asked the question and he still hadn’t answered because he was so stunned but he forced a reply out of himself.

“Yes.” He replied as simply as that, not wanting to say more in case he just stuttered over his words and ended up sounding like an idiot. His answer was good enough for you though because you just smiled widely and rose up on your tiptoes to press a kiss to his check before reaching down to grab his hand and lead him towards your bedroom.

Once in the bedroom you took steps forward until Spencer who was in front of you was sitting down on the edge of the bed, looking up at you with those big brown eyes filled with a little worry but mostly anticipation for what was about to happen. You knew about his lack of experience so you could only imagine how he was going to react, you didn’t know whether to lay all your focus on the task at hand or allow yourself some leeway so you could see how he was reacting as you were certain it was going to be beautiful.

Watching you drop down to your knees in front of him was definitely not what Spencer was expecting to see when he arrived home, it was a sight he found hotter than most things and he quickly bit his lip to stop any unwanted sounds coming out. You’d made it clear you liked the noises he made but he was still unsure, he thought he sounded more like he was dying than whatever sexy sound you were making it out to be but he hadn’t argued.

You fumbled with gently shaking hands as you undid Spencer’s belt, sliding it off and dropping it down beside you before making work of the button and zip at the top of his trousers. It had been quite a while since you had gone down on anyone and in the excitement of it all you’d pushed aside and worries about not performing as well as you thought you could. It was less of a worry since Spencer had no one to compare you to but for his first time you wanted it to be the best. Once you’d undone his zip you tapped gently on Spencer’s hip to indicate you wanted him to raise his hips, you pulled them down once he did as you’d requested and added them to the growing pile beside you as you wiggled his feet out from the end.

The sight in front of you was a beautiful one, Spencer’s hands were clutching onto the bed sheets tightly and his thighs twitched beneath your gaze. His cock was pressed around half hard up against the fabric of his boxer briefs, you couldn’t resist leaning in and pressing a kiss there and smiling when you felt Spencer’s legs spasm either side of you.

“Breathe, you’re okay.” You looked up at him through your lashes and found him already looking at you, his hair had fallen into his face and his mouth was agape in the perfect circle as he watched you. It had been literal seconds and you’d hardly done anything and yet Spencer was already feeling that heat rise in his stomach. He didn’t know how he was going to survive when you did even more than that but when you went to start pulling down his briefs he knew he had to find out how quickly.

“That’s going to be difficult when your face is so close to me and I can feel your breath on my- you know, it’s just…it’s difficult.” Spencer rambled on so that now that he was fully naked on his bottom half he could distract himself with something, he could feel your warm breath against his thighs and he had to actively stop himself from accidentally kicking you because of how ticklish he was there. The light hairs there tickled your nose and you smiled, he smelt so good right there and it wasn’t because of any artificial scent either, it was just him. While Spencer tried to pull himself together you littered small kisses across his inner thighs, purposefully ignoring what you really wanted for mouth on for a little longer.

Spencer swore he felt his heart stop for a second when you licked up along his length, flicking your tongue up against the head which had him working extra hard to stay quiet. He was certain that you looked good but if he watched you for a second longer he knew he wasn’t going to last so instead he closed his eyes, that didn’t work though because he couldn’t stop picturing you so instead he stared up at the blank ceiling and hoped he could keep it together.

You wrapped your hand around his cock and ran your thumb along a vein running up along the length of his shaft, flicking your eyes up to see how he was doing. It was impossible to not smile looking at the look of concentration on Spencer’s face, he looked adorable which considering the situation was a skill in itself.

“You alright?” You asked before kitten licking along the head of his cock, watching as his jaw clenched and fingers flex from their place gripping the sheets. Spencer wanted to look down and answer you like that but with the way your tongue was swirling around him that didn’t seem like a good idea. Instead he followed your advice and took a deep breath before replying, cursing himself for not expecting you to be a tease.

“You’re the worst.” His voice was strained and low, he couldn’t describe how good you were already making him feel with those gentle touches and quick swipes of his tongue but he wanted to tell you. He decided to just tell you afterwards and with how he already felt that tingling sensation in his lower stomach that didn’t look too far in your future. You just smiled and chose to show Spencer how wrong he was with actions instead of words, you pressed a quick kiss to the head one last time before slowly lowering your mouth around him.

It took you a few seconds to adjust with having him in your mouth, Spencer wasn’t huge but he also wasn’t small by any means so you just focused on keeping your teeth covered and taking as much as you could comfortably without choking. Choking yourself would certainly make it something memorable but that wasn’t what you were going for, at least this time. You rose and dropped your head in a slow, steady rhythm, making sure to use your saliva as lubrication so it was more comfortable for the both of you.

Spencer this time was unable to hide his moans, the delicious friction of your mouth around him was like nothing he’d ever felt before and he finally understood what all the hype about. He could feel your drool running down the part of his cock not in your mouth and his hips involuntarily bucked forward, not enough to choke you like you were worried but enough to make you pull away and check on him.

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry can you just…I need a minute.” Spencer quickly sat, his chest rising and falling with each heavy breath he took. You rested your head against his thigh and looked up at him while he recovered from how close to the edge he had been, he looked so hot and it was making you feel something between your legs. Maybe another day, Spencer might combust if you introduce him to too many things despite how good you knew he’d be good at it.

Once he had recovered you pressed a kiss to his knee and wrapped your hand around him again, pumping it up and down a few times before licking up the small amount of liquid pooling up at the end. It was salty and bitter, not pleasant per say but since it belonged to Spencer it made it so much hotter and your mouth actually watered for the taste. Without warning you lowered your mouth back onto him and swelled with pride at the choked moan that he let out.

Spencer knew he wasn’t going to last long and there was nothing to do to stop that apart from pushing your head off of him again but since this had been your request you clearly wanted to do this, would it be rude to do so? His mind was quickly clouded with nothing but the sounds you were making around him and how wet and warm you felt and after that he couldn’t do anything but moan and writhe and try weakly to not move too much. He was just squirmy by nature, that didn’t change during sex.

You could tell Spencer was close by the sounds he was making, soft little whimpers that somehow made your both your heart and clit ache, an interesting combination for sure. You continued to stroke the part of his cock your mouth couldn’t reach and increased the speed at which you were moving your head, by now you looked like a mess because of how little you cared about your appearance and instead about Spencer’s pleasure.

“Oh my- I’m going to come. (Y/N), I’m gonna-” Spencer couldn’t finish his sentence because before he knew it his hips were trembling and he was emptying himself into your mouth. He hadn’t even thought about asking you if that was okay and he was filled with guilt once his orgasm subsided, one that had left him a moaning mess and was one of, if not the hardest one he’d ever had.

You knew Spencer and you knew he was going to start saying sorry any second now so you quickly swallowed and pushed yourself up off of the floor despite your shaking legs, finally Spencer looked at you and once he did you opened your mouth to show him your empty mouth. He looked completely stunned once more and as soon as you closed your mouth he was pulling you close and kissing you, not caring for a single second that he could taste himself on your mouth.

It had been everything you’d thought it would be, you were already aching for the next time you could get your mouth on him and then for the time you got the courage to ask Spencer to do the same for you. He had a pretty mouth, a quick tongue, he could definitely do some good work with them.


End file.
